The present invention relates to vehicle bumper systems incorporating basic structural components for function, and also trim components for aesthetics, both also supporting increased flexibility of design and reduced weight.
Vehicle bumpers must be sufficiently strong to provide their intended function of impact absorption. However, weight reduces gas mileage, especially weight that is forward of the front wheels (or rearward of the rear wheels). An arrangement is desired that maintains design and styling flexibility, but that allows impact and strength criteria to be met while also minimizing weight. In particular, bumper systems are desired where structural components can be used across multiple vehicle lines, yet with trim components that maintain the ability to distinguish and differentiate the appearance of different product lines.
Further, it is desirable to provide improved function on bumper systems. For example, it is desirable to provide functional features for utility and convenience, but that can be hidden for aesthetics and even locked for security. For example, electrical connectors, tow hooks, and storage compartments are desired that are easily accessible but that can be covered and locked.
Known bumper systems use different frame-attached bracketry for different classes of hitches (i.e., to handle different trailer weights). Usually, “old” bracketry is discarded and new bracketry is used when a trailer hitch is upgraded to a higher weight hitch. It is desirable to provide a hitch where upgrades don't require removal and disposal of “old” hitch components.
Thus, a system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.